


Shadow Hunters, Daemons, and Soulbonds

by Mmjohns



Series: Non-cannon Relationship shorts [23]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Clizzy - Freeform, Daemons, F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: I was reading the Shadow Hunter Books and then saw something on AO3 about a Cassandra/Izzy ship, Therefore I did a thing.Not Smuttynow has smutty materialDaemons ExistSoulmates ExistPrimary ClizzyMentioned Alec/Magnus





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind I was only 6 pages into the book when I started writing this and it has been years and hundreds of thousands of pages of other books, stories, and texts since I last read them

It was a night like any other, at least that’s how it had started. For Clary Fray that all changed the moment she set foot in Pandemonium. She steps inside past the bouncer as her Daemon sits atop her shoulder. Her Daemon, Artemis, seemingly vanishing into her hair camouflaged in her seemingly flaming phoenix form. Something Clary was immensely grateful for.

Among the humans of the world Daemons usually took the form of an animal, Like Simon`s Daemon who took the form of a bat. However, in rare instances, a daemon may appear to take the form of an animal from myth or legend. This had caused some serious contention over the years amongst those scientists and sociologists that studied Daemon lore. Most notably this caused the speculation that perhaps the myths and legends of times gone past were less false than they had initially believed. However, as most humans are want to do they eventually decided the simplest explanation was the best and relegated it to mere curiosity and otherwise left unmentioned in the day to day life. But that didn’t stop some random people, especially drunk people from becoming overly interested in these rare Daemons. Many often try to get Clary to allow them to touch or examine Artemis. Something Clary felt was one of the most intimate gestures someone could perform. Afterall lore states that a daemon is an extension/ expression of their person's soul.

However, it was not this that makes the night so special, even if it is a far rarer occurrence than Clary would like. Rather it has to do with the woman Clary catches sight of across the room. At first, she appears awash in white, pale blonde hair, white lace full cover dress, and a white owl Daemon. But before Clary`s eyes, she seems to ripple and change, and it is literally like night and day. Her hair changes becoming a flowing ebony wave as her skin darkens and tans runic symbols appearing. Her eyes become a vivid green and her lips a ruby red as the white dress seemingly disappears and is replaced by black leather and shining blue-white metal. Her daemon, however, is the most shocking change though, her white owl disappearing, replaced instead by a prowling shadow cat.

Moments later she sees the pendant at the woman’s neck flash as brilliant a red as her lips and feels a small voice tickling, at the back of her mind. To this day she doesn’t know exactly what made her abandon Simon in place of moving to follow the woman. Maye it was fate, maybe it was repressed shadow hunter instinct, maybe it was teenage hormones. All she knows is that one moment she is standing there the next she is moving through a door marked ‘No Admittance’ as Artemis takes off toward the rafters.

She enters just in time to watch as the woman uses a whip to trip the man before moving to stab him with a glowing blade.

Somehow, he manages to knock her off balance and the blade skids to Clary`s feet. Bending on instinct she picks the blade up as it glows a brilliant blue-white colour seeming to ignite in her hands.

Moments later she hears the woman let loose an exclamation “watch out” she yells as the man flies toward her his eyes seemingly rolling back into his skull.

In the moments between moments, she moves something within her awakening as a flood of adrenaline surges through her body. Without conscious thought, she sidesteps the flying demon and buries the glowing blade into his back spiking him toward the ground. She watches as the man/demon seems to burn to ash quickly disappearing before she turns back to the woman. What she sees sends her moving in a flash. Quickly she is beside the woman reaching out to place her hands atop the deep bleeding and oozing gash on her stomach. For a few moments she starts to panic, and then she sees the stele in the woman’s hand, and it is like something inside her clicks. A fog lifts from her mind and taking the stele she quickly presses it to flesh a series of designs flashing through her mind as she draws first an Iratze, then a Mendelin and Amissio as her hand seemingly move of their own accord enclosing all three in a fourth larger design above the woman’s heart.

She barely finishes the runes before she is abruptly flung backwards landing on a concrete pillar to the side as she hears a gasped “Izzy!” followed by a man with black hair and a severe face thrusting a blade toward her demanding “what did you do to her?!”

She doesn’t even get the chance to open her mouth before the shadow cat reappears and lunges between them. In a moment that clearly shocks the man, the cat bares its teeth toward him knocking the blade away as it stares at him daringly its teeth glinting in the fluorescent lights.

“Nyx” she hears him cry out as he quickly steps back and then moments later Artemis appears taking up a perch on Nyx`s back as a Hawk and Falcon Daemon appear and land on the shoulders of the man and his previously unseen partner.

A few moments later there is a groan as Izzy awakens. She shakes her head as she slowly rights herself checking where the demon had clawed her finding only freshly healed skin and above that a new, unique, set of runes.

“Izzy” exclaims the blonde, “I thought you were…”

“I’m fine Jace,” Izzy says quickly before looking over to where Alec is standing saying “Alec, I’m fine, now how about you let my cute as a button soulmate go before Nyx or I kick your ass”

 

Clary`s mind grinds to a halt hearing ‘soulmate’ over and then not much else. She is quickly startled from her reverie however when a hand reaches down to help her up causing her to rise within inches of Izzy getting momentarily lost in her eyes before asking “Soulmate?”

Izzy for her part seems more bemused than anything as she holds up their now joined hands smirking at the swirling patterns of runes that crisscross back and forth like the pieces of a puzzle.

 

The moments, hours, weeks and months that followed were a blur for Clary. In mere moments her life is turned upside down as she first learns of the Nephilim. Then learns her mother has been taken and Jace is her brother. Before finally managing to recover not just her mother but also the Mortal Cup thereby ensuring the future of the Nephilim for generations to come

The days themselves are a mix of combat training and combat itself, learning both how to fight and then actually dispatching her fathers’ agents. The nights are filled with demonology and runes and falling asleep her head pillowed on the ancient texts. The one thing she finds remains constant this entire time is Izzy. Whenever they are apart, they feel a deep loneliness almost an emptiness something Magnus assures them is normal. Apparently, it is just the soul bond trying to make them complete it. And so, they often find themselves side by side throughout it all, close and yet also unwilling to allow the bond to be cemented yet.

At first, it is because they barely know each other. Then it is because they are hunting Valentine. Then Alec meets Magnus and Izzy will not allow her life to detract from the first chance Alec has to actually be in a happy romantic relationship. Next comes Lydia and her crusade, not to mention Izzy’s Parents and the Clave. Then they find themselves running and for at least the moment thoughts of completing the bond are left by the wayside instead their minds taken over by thoughts of not dying and defeating Valentine. Then suddenly it is all over, they have the cup, Clary`s mother is back (she also approves strongly of Izzy) and Izzy’s parents have gone back to Idris to deliver the cup to the Clave council, and suddenly there is no reason they can’t complete the bond

 

They are laid out in the lounge one evening as Izzy reads and Clary sketches her. They stay like that until eventually, Clary finishes her drawing with one final strategically placed smudge looking up and saying “Izzy”

Izzy looks up from her book immediately noticing the nervous energy that seems to be coursing through Clary as she asks “yes Darling” 

“I’ve been thinking” Clary begins pausing a moment to gather the strength to finish before saying “I… I want to complete our bond”

Izzy sets the book down before rising to her feet and making her way over to sit on the arm of Clary`s armchair as she asks “you`re sure, you know what this means for a shadow hunter? You`ll be stuck with me and my crazy family forever?

“I’m sure” Clary confirms rising to her feet until she is standing before Izzy. Taking her chin in hand she says “I love you Isabelle Lightwood, crazy family and all” before kissing her

As their lips part, Izzy looks up through wetted lashes as she says “I love you too Clary Fray”


	2. Chapter 2

It starts out soft and slow as they stand there the words hanging in the air between them. It is Clary that makes the first move once again as she pulls Izzy close once again kissing her as she lets her fingers roam through silken raven locks

It starts out soft but it doesn't stay that way as Izzy barely manages to muffle a sinful moan prompting her to break away from Clary just long enough to say "bedroom" as she looks at Clary through hooded eyes and takes Clary’s hand pulling her towards her bedroom

As they walk there Izzy cant help putting a little extra sway into her hips as she finally stops outside her door she turns to look watching as Clary’s eyes slowly rake their way up her form from where they had been following Izzy’s hips. As they work their way up Izzy starts to blush a brilliant scarlett and this only gets worse when their eyes meet once again. Clary`s eyes are blown with lust and it sends a shiver through izzy

A small whimper leaves her moments later as Clary moves to press her against the door she feels Clary’s hot breath on her skin, her teeth on her neck and then she hears clary ask voice utterly sinful "what are we waiting for my love?"

Izzy feels a surge of wetness leave her and she knows her panties are well and truly ruined she doesn't care instead her hand reaches down to unlock the door as they stumble inside they don't seperate for a moment instead Clary stays pressed tightly to Izzy as they practically fall to the bed barely managing to kick the door shut behind them

They lay there a moment as Clary slowly raises herself until she is inches above Izzy and staring into her soul as she asks “tell me Darling, what do you desire?”

The tone that Clary uses sends shivers of wanton desire through Izzy a fact that doesn't go unnoticed by Clary as she brings her hand up to cup Izzy’s cheek as she says her voice like liquid sex “tell me my love, and whatever it is, whatever you desire shall be yours”

In that moment Izzy believes her, that no matter what she asked for, be it the world, or to stop right here Clary would give it to her "i want you" comes Izzy’s voice crackling with the flames of her own arousal her love clear

Clary smiles sending a feeling of warmth and love through Izzy’s body as she husks "then you shall have me my love"

When they finally leave the room the next morning it is just after 10am. As soon as they step outside they are confronted by a rhythmic chanting as Magnus weaves a ward. Magnus for his part merely winks at them before turning back to what he was doing. A ward Izzy quickly realises is meant to silence that which is within it, this causes a brilliant red blush to cross her face. Clary for her part when Izzy informs her of this simply smirks before leaning forward to kiss Izzy, the smirk doesn't leave her face for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> As always Feedback is appreciated


End file.
